towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The great Crash
center|350px The great Crash ist ein Epos von Bioniclemaster724, der zu der Story A Universe in Danger gehört. Dieser Epos berichtet von der Mission der Toa Resera Devla Donja wieder zu vereinen, bevor die Planeten in ihrer Umlaufbahn aufeinanderstoßen. Prolog Jovan sah sich um, der Raum in dem er sich befand war karg eingerichtet, das einzige was sich darin befand waren zwei Sühle und ein Tisch. Die Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand beleuchtete den Raum nicht wirklich und brannte langsam aus, sodass es für Jovan noch schwerer wurde seinen Gegenüber zu sehen. Nun stand die Gestalt auf und nahm ihm den Knebel ab. Jovan war an einen der beiden Stühle gefesselt, sodass er seine Elementarkräfte nicht benutzen konnte. "Diese Art von Kraft haben wir bisher nur bei einem einzigen Wesen gesehen..." sagte sein Verhörer. "Und das wäre?" fragte Jovan wütend. "Kyoshi. Eine Gestalt, die sich selbst Toa nennt. Sie kam vor über 100.000 Jahren nach Devla Donja und brachte uns ihre Sprache bei. Sie versprach uns im Kampf gegen Terzan beizustehen... uns Hilfe zu bringen und am nächsten Morgen war sie verschwunden und wir waren dem Kampf ausgesetzt, wir drohten zu verlieren, doch dann wendeten wir das Prinzip an, das sie uns beigebracht hat!" sagte der gerüstete Krieger mit immer wütender werdender Stimme. "Prinzip?" fragte Jovan neugierig. "Einigkeit!" schrie der Krieger und sprang auf. "Sie erzählte uns etwas von Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung. Wir hielten uns an diese Prinzipien, doch was tat sie? Als wir sie am meisten brauchten verletzte sie unsere Einigkeit, vernachlässigte ihre Treuepflicht und zerstörte unser aller Bestimmung!" schrie der Krieger wütend. "Was hat das mit mir zu tun, oder meinen Freunden?" fragte Jovan. "Ihr seid die Verstärkung, die sie versprochen hat... naja! Ihr kommt genau 100.000 Jahre zu spät! Unser gesamter Planet ist zerstört!" "Wieso? Was ist in diesem Krieg passiert?" fragte Jovan aufgeregt. "Was passiert ist? Wir sahen uns klar in der Überzahl, wir spührten die Vibration im Boden als der Feind auf uns zurannte. Es war ein Kampf mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit von 1:200 für uns zu gewinnen. Wir sahen nur eine Möglichkeit - Einigkeit. Und so stellten wir uns in einer Reihe auf und rammten unsere Waffen in den Boden, uns war ja nicht klar was wir da anstellten." sagte der Krieger. "Wieso? Was ist passiert?" fragte Jovan angespannt. "Glaubst du Devla Donja ist durch Zufall in acht Planeten aufgeteilt?" fragte der Krieger mit ironischer Stimme. "Was? Durch eure Einigkeit habt ihr einen ganzen Planeten geteilt?" fragte Jovan neugierig. Der Krieger würdigte ihm keines Blickes und setzte sich wieder. "Dann hat Kyoshi euch doch etwas beigebracht. Ihr hättet den Planeten nicht spalten müssen, eure Einigkeit hätte euch zum Sieg geführt." "Das ist jetzt zu spät, Devla Donja ist zerstört und nichts wird daran etwas ändern können." sagte der Krieger. "Doch! Und genau deshalb sind wir hier. Wir kommen von einer fernen Welt, in der es Kräfte gibt, die ihr hier überhaupt nicht kennt. Unsere Aufgabe ist es Devla Donja wieder zu vereinen um das Gleichgewicht in unserer Welt wieder herzustellen. Wir waren auf der Planetenkette Devla und haben die vier Planeten vereint, dasselbe können wir hier tun!" sagte Jovan. "Ihr habt Devla wieder vereint? Und jetzt wollt ihr Donja wieder vereinen? Und danach wollt ihr Devla mit Donja verbinden? Damit der Krieg dort weitergeht wo er beendet wurde?" fragte der Krieger lachend, er konnte den Vorschlag nicht gutheißen, denn er wusste was daraus folgen würde. "Ja! Und ihr werdet gewinnen, ihr tragt das Licht in euren Herzen und das ist stärker als jeder Schatten, der euch bedrohen könnte." sagte Jovan. "Dann beeilt euch lieber..." erwiederte der Krieger und schob die Maske der Verschmelzung über den Tisch, hinüber zu Jovan. "Wieso?" fragte Jovan überrascht. "Das 100.000. Jahr nach der Spaltung steht kurz bevor." sagte der Krieger und stand auf um den Raum zu verlassen. "Und das heißt?" fragte Jovan. Der Krieger hielt inne und drehte sich wieder zu Jovan um. "Nach der Spaltung bildeten die acht Planeten eine eigene Umlaufbahn. Die Planeten von Devla umkreisen diese Umlaufbahn im Uhrzeigersinn, die Donja Planeten umkriesen die Umflaufbahn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Wir haben alles berechnet. Wir haben noch ca. eine Woche Zeit, bevor die Planeten zusammenprallen..." sagte der Krieger und verließ den Raum. Kapitel 1: Unschuld Jovan rannte dem Krieger hinterher, doch es war zu spät die Tür war geschlossen. Jovan begann heftig nachzudenken, er wusste nicht ob er es riskieren konnte seine Elementarkräfte einzusetzen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Kyoshi hier war und es könnte möglich sein, dass die Bewohner dieser Welt durch Kyoshi schon gelernt haben was Elementarkräfte sind. Also nahm Jovan seine ganze Kraft zusammen und erstellte eine magnetische Welle, die die Tür mit großer Wucht aus ihrem Rahmen sprengte. "Der gefangene versucht zu fliehen!" schrie eine der Wachen und rannte auf Jovan zu, dieser aktivierte seine Kanohi Kadin und flog unter der Decke entlang, bis er den Krieger sah, der ihn verhört hatte. "Fasst den Flüchtling! Er besitzt über dämonische Kräfte! Er ist ein Devlaner!" "Hört mir zu! Ich kann euch helfen! Ich und meine Freunde sind gekommen um eure Welt zu retten und den Krieg zu beenden!" schrie Jovan. "Wir werden nicht noch einmal auf diesen Trick hereinfallen!" erwiederte der Krieger und warf einen seiner Dolche nach Jovan, der an seiner Schulter getroffen wurde. "Auf Hilfe von dir und deinen Freunden und dieser Kyoshi können wir verzichten, denn auch ihr werdet uns im stich lassen!" schrie der Krieger. "Nein! Wir kennen Kyoshi nicht! Dies ist unsere Bestimmung! Wir werden helfen! Egal ob ihr das wollt oder nicht!" erwiederte Jovan und flog aus einem der Fenster. *** Torak war auf einen Stuhl gefesselt. Vor ihm stand ein wohlbeleibter Krieger, der ihm nun einen Schlag verpasste. "Sprich die Wahrheit!" schrie der gerüstete Krieger und schlug Torak erneut, allerdings so stark, dass er und sein Stuhl umfielen. "Was willst du von mir? Ich habe dir alles gesagt was du wolltest!" erwiederte Torak und spuckte auf den Helm des Kriegers. "Ich kann nur für dich hoffen, dass das ein versehen war!" sagte der Krieger während er seinen Helm abwischte, daraufhin schlug er Torak erneut. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mich für so dumm verkaufen kannst! Als ob ihr von einer anderen Welt stammen würdet! Wenn deine Geschichte stimmen würde, wärt ihr jetzt schon tot! Niemand überlebt einen Angriff auf Devla Krana!" sagte der Krieger und zog sein Schwert. "Was... was hast du vor?" fragte Torak eingeschüchtert. "Vielleicht bekomme ich dich ja so zum reden!" erwiederte sein Peiniger und schnitt Torak in den Arm. "Willst du dir deine Geschichte nochmal überlegen?" fragte der Krieger, dessen Rüstung in der Sonne glänzte. Torak schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf, woraufhin der Krieger zum letzten Schlag ausholte, doch auf ein mal hielt er inne und wurde wie durch Zauberei an einen Eisenpfahl geschleudert. "Was... was tust du da?" "Wie was tu ich da? Ich mache garnichts!" schrie Torak. "Richtig! Das war ich!" ertönte die Stimme von Jovan, der zu einem Fenster hereingeflogen kam und zu Torak flog um ihn zu befreien. "Ich weiß, dass das euer Vertrauen in uns nicht steigert, aber... was getan werden muss, muss getan werden!" sagte Jovan. "Ach ja? Habt ihr euch das auch gedacht als ihr ihn erweckt habt in jener Nacht?" fragte der Krieger, der immernoch an den Eisenpfahl magnetisiert war. Jovan drehte sich langsam zu dem Krieger um, jede Information die sie über Devla Donja bekommen konnten war für ihre Mission wichtig. "IHN? Wer ist ER?" fragte Jovan gespannt. "Tu nicht so! Du steckst doch mit dem meister der Schatten unter einer Decke! Ihr seid Devjaner! Ihr wart es, die Terzon erweckt haben! Und ihr seid Schuld an allem! Hättet ihr ihn nicht erweckt wäre der Planet nie gespalten worden und Terzon wäre nie entkommen! Er hat euch in den Wahnsinn getrieben, bis es zu spät war!" schrie der Krieger. "Wer ist der meister der Schatten? Wer ist Terzon?" fragte Jovan leise. "Pah! Tu nicht so! Eines kann ich euch verraten! Ihr habt die Kontrolle über Terzon verloren! Er ist an einem anderen Ort und dort sammelt er Kräfte, indem er das gute aus den dort lebenden Wesen saugt... und wenn er wiederkommt... wird er sich gegen die stellen, die sich anmaßen ihn beherrschen zu wollen!" Kapitel 2: Die Rettung Molastra, Wegarik und Lawora froren in ihrer kalten Zelle, gefesselt an nasse Leitungsrohre hatten sie kaum genug Bewegungsfreiheit um zu atmen. "Ich verstehe nicht was der ganze Mist hier soll, man sollte sich doch über Hilfe freuen, wenn sie einem in die Arme läuft, aber genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall." sagte Wegarik entmutigt. "Ich kann sie nicht orten." sagte Molastra und deaktivierte ihre Kanohi Elda, mit der sie versuchte ihre beiden Toa-Brüder zu orten. "Wo ist überhaupt die Kanohi der Verschmelzung?" fragte Lawora angespannt. "Wo wohl unsere neuen 'Freunde' haben sie in ihrer Gewalt... aber eines schwöre ich euch auf Mata Nui... wir werden unsere Mission erfüllen, ich weiß zwar nicht wozu wir diese Planeten verschmelzen sollen, aber der Bund wird uns nicht umsonst hergeschickt haben." sagte Wegarik entschlossen, während die Tür geöffnet wurde. "Na ihr kleinen Devjaner... bereit?" fragte eine Gestalt, die so stark gerüstet war, dass man nicht mal ihre Augen sehen konnte. "Wir sind Toa um das ein für alle Mal festzuhalten... und wofür sollen wir bitte bereit sein? Hier gefesselt konnten wir uns jawohl kaum vorbereiten, auf was auch immer!" sagte Wegarik wütend nun trat der Krieger lachend auf Wegarik zu und schnitt ihm grob die Fesseln durch. "So kennen wir euch, Devjaner!" sagte der Krieger und versetzte Wegarik einen Tritt. "Lass uns in Ruhe! Wir wollen euch helfen!" sagte Lawora, während die drei Toa von drei starken Kriegern einen Gang entlang gestoßen wurden. "Das werden wir gleich sehen... vielleicht kennt ihr ihn noch!" erwiederte der offensichtliche Hauptmann und öffnete eine Tür, die perfekt in der Wand versteckt war. "Seit jahrtausenden hat es niemand gewagt ihn herbeizurufen, aber für euch drücken wir mal ein Auge zu." "Wen herbeirufen?" fragte Wegarik keuchend. "Tut nicht so... man nennt ihn einfach nur 'Die Brücke', weißt du jetzt von wem ich spreche?" fragte einer der Krieger und starrte in die Fragenden Gesichter der Toa Resera. "Ahnungslosigkeit wird euch nicht aus diesem Schlamassel helfen!" "Fesselt sie an diese Steinsäule! Ich beginne mit dem Ritual." sagte der Hauptmann, die beiden Krieger nickten ihrem Anführer zu und fesselten die Toa um eine Säule, die genau in der Mitte des Raumes stand, in einer der dunklen Ecken wurde ein Feuer entzündet, wodurch ein Altar zu sehen war. Auf dem Altar befanden sich viele geheimnissvolle Werkzeuge und Gegenstände. "Was... was macht er da? Wird er uns aufschneiden?" fragte Molastra schockiert. "Aufschneiden? Pah! Das hättet ihr wohl gerne! Die Brücke weiß alles, sie kennt euch und tötet diejenigen, die unreinen Herzens sind, alle die nicht das taten was rechtens ist. Bis jetzt wurde noch kein Donjaner getötet... wenn ihr überlebt habt ihr euch bewisen... wenn nicht... dann nicht." sagte einer der Krieger, während der Hauptmann begann eine Formel zu sprechen. "Igkno et na umparita. Est egalita. Ta czema ak na ika nomarita. Est egalita! Est egalita! Est egalita!" (Donjanische Sprache für: Ich rufe die Brücke. Erhebe dich. Komm zu uns und prüfe sie. Erhebe dich! Erhebe dich! Erhebe dich!) Während der Hauptmann diese Formel sprach begann der Altar immer mehr zu vibrieren. "Ekoma, itor e manipula!" (Weisheit, schenke sie uns!) "Est egalita!" nach diesen zwei Worten war ein lauter Schrei zu hören und eine gestalt in schwarzer Kutte erschien vor dem Altar. "Buha est na putarika! Zitum la komastika, ita ma waku na nomanita!" (Wiese stört man mich! Es sei besser ein guter Grund für ihn!) sagte die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit dämonengleicher Stimme. Die drei Donjanischen Wächter verbeugten sich vor der Gestalt. "Tu ma I. Vazka, ma ta tu ha." (Das war ich. Entschuldige, wir brauchen Eure Hilfe.) sagte der Hauptmann, woraufhin sich das schwarze Wesen langsam auf die drei Toa Resera zubewegte. "Ik te czak baka epna, kasta te!" (wenn sie böse sind, bestrafe sie!). sagte der Hauptmann mit Angst in der Stimme. Kapitel 3: Gerechtigkeit In schwarzer Robe gekleidet stand das große Wesen vor dem Hauptmann der Donjanischen Armee und starrte es mit glasigen Augen an, der Anblick war schrecklich. Die sogenannte "Brücke", deren Donjanische Bezeichnung Zirahk lautet, hatte ein schreckliches äußeres, das jeden Devjaner zum zittern bringen würde. "Yahtuhai kat ta I. Sik Nofertir za daki ali ka yeyat? Tu e yeyat za ali! I tez cartor!" (Gerufen hat man mich. Zur Bestrafung derer, die das böse beherbergen? Du bist Beherrberger des bösen! Ich richte dich!) sagte Zirahk und legte die Spitze seines Stabes auf die Stirn des Hauptmanns. "Ator! Ator! At..." (Gnade! Gnade! Gn...) versuchte der Hauptmann zu rufen, doch sein Leben war schon ausgesaugt. "Ator! Mi ira otar! Ator!" (Gnade! Wir flehen darum! Gnade!) versuchte eine der Wachen zu sagen, doch es war als würde sich Zirahk teleportieren, in einer Sekunde saß er vor dem Krieger und starrte ihn mit seinen leeren Augen an. "Kut naharr egrac I forte? Wek tu e Kut, I ma la dek." (Kannst du meiner Macht wiederstehen? Wenn du es kannst lasse ich dich.) erwiederte Zirahk, woraufhin der Wächter dem grusligen Wesen direkt ins Gesicht starrte. Bisher hatte noch niemand das Gesicht der Brücke gesehen, es gab nur Erzählungen, dass jeder der es sah vor Wahnsinn starb. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" schrie der Wächter, als er die entstellte Fratze der Brücke sah, er fiel sofort tot um. "Ator! Patek! Patek! Patek... patek!" (Gnade! Bitte! Bitte! Bitte!... bitte) sagte der zweite Krieger mit immer leiser werdender Stimme. Nun wandte sich die schwarze Gestalt ab um wieder in Richtung seines Altars zu gehen, als er eine Stimme hörte. "Hey, Kartoffelsack! Willst du uns nicht befreien?" fragte Wegarik frech, im nächsten Moment sah er die Gestalt direkt vor sich, doch er wagte es nicht hinzusehen und kniff die Augen so fest zu wie nur möglich, das einzige was er spührte war der kalte Atem der Brücke. "Nahrra na nida tu navidat!" (Eines Tages wirst du bereuen!) sagte die Gestalt und löste die Fesseln der Toa Resera, dann nahm er Wegariks Hand und drückte ihm einen Gegenstand in die Hand, der in einem seltsamen Material eingepackt war. "Was ist das?" fragte Wegarik. "Eines Tages, du wirst wissen müssen. Eines Tages sie wird kommen zurück... eines Tages das Ende aller Tage ist! Ich weiß sie wird kommen zurück!" erwiederte die Brücke. Wegarik riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, er konnte nicht fassen, dass die Brücke ihre Sprache verstand, doch bevor er nachfragen konnte war sie schon verschwunden. *** "Ich sage doch, ich weiß es nicht!" schrie der Wächter und rang nach Luft. Torak lockerte seinen Griff und setzte den Wächter wieder auf dem Boden ab. "Dreckskerle!" schrie der Wächter, woraufhin er von Torak bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. "Unsere Freunde verschwinden und niemand weiß etwas!" sagte Torak zu Jovan, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns aufteilen. Einer von uns sollte nach der Maske der Verschmelzung suchen, der andere nach unseren Freunden." sagte Jovan. Torak nickte ihm zu "Ich werde unsere Freunde suchen, ich trau dir zu, dass du die Maske finden kannst, Torak." sagte Jovan und flog davon, indem er seine Kanohi-Maske des Fluges einsetzte. Torak schlich um eine Ecke, als er die Stimme zweier Wachleute hörte, die gerade auf Patroullie waren. "Ich habe es ihm immer gesagt, aber er wollte nicht hören... und jetzt? Jetzt ist er tot!" sagte eine der Wachen, die nun an Toraks Versteck vorbei liefen, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Torak sah, dass die beiden Wachen eine Trage mit drei Leichen hinter sich herzogen. "Denkst du wirklich, dass sie versucht haben Zirahk zu rufen?" fragte die andere Wache. "Etwas anderes kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, solche Verletzungen habe ich schon seit tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr gesehen... genau genommen habe ich sie zum letzten Mal in jener Nacht gesehen, in der unser König starb!" erwiederte die Wache, mehr konnte Torak nicht verstehen. "Zirahk? Ihr König? Vielleicht hat dieser Zirahk ihren König getötet... und wenn wir Zirahk fangen können wir ihr Vertrauen gewinnen." sagte Torak leise zu sich selbst, dann sah er aus einem der vielen, durch Buntglas verzierte Fenster und sah wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, doch was er dann sah gefiel ihm garnicht. Der Planet Devla war ihrem Planeten bedrohlich nahe, höchstens fünf Tage hatten die Toa Resera und alle Lebewesen von Devla Donja höchstens noch zu leben, außer die Toa Resera waren erfolgreich. Kapitel 4: Visionen Die Sekunden vergingen wie Stunden. Molastra sah schockiert zu, während jeder ihrer Toa-Kollegen starb... einer nach dem anderen, abgeschlachtet durch diejenigen, die von den Toa Resera gerettet werden sollten. Ihre Klingen schnitten sich in ihre Körper wie ein Messer durch weiche Butter. "Jetzt habt Ihr was ihr wollt!" schrie einer der Krieger, der gerade Wegarik niedergestreckt hatte. "Lasst uns zufrieden! Ihr habt euer Opfer bekommen!" schrie ein weiterer Krieger verzweifelt. Molastra sah dem schwarz gekleideten Wesen hinterher, während es auf eben diesen Krieger zuging und ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick brach. "Katar na tila tu me kais nadak!" (Sage du mir nicht was ich tun soll!) sagte die Gestalt und wandte sich zu Molastra um, dem letzten Toa Resera. Innerhalb von einem hunderstel stand die Gestalt direkt vor ihr, war allerdings so groß, dass Molastra ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. "Wirst du mich töten?" fragte Molastra eingeschüchtert. "Auf uns alle wartet etwas schlimmeres als der Tod! Sagte ich auf 'uns alle'? Ich kenne einen Weg dem Tod zu entkommen..." sagte das Wesen, das auch "Die Brücke" genannt wurde und zeigte zu einem Fenster. Molastra sah den Planeten Devla immer schneller auf den Planeten Donja zukommen, es war nurnoch eine Frage von Stunden bis alles zerstört war. "Dann... musst du den Bewohnern von Donja helfen!" sagte Molastra. "Nein! Die Bewohner dieses Landes sind unrein! Sie haben sich zwar nichts zu schulden lassen, aber sie haben auch nicht dafür gesorgt, dass der Krieg endet! Ihre Antwort auf einen Angriff war ein Gegenangriff, sie hätten schlauer sein sollen! Sie hätten den Krieg beenden sollen als sie noch die Chance hatten! Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!" sagte die Brücke. "Was wäre nicht passiert?" fragte Molastra aufgeregt. "Die Spaltung! Die Zerstörung! Und vor allem... Terzon wäre nie erweckt worden!" "Wer ist Terzon? Bitte sag mir wer Terzon ist!" flehte Molastra und sank auf die Knie. "Das darf ich nicht... wirst du mit mir kommen? Ich kann dich retten... und vor allem... kann ich dein Idekria-Universum retten." sagte die Brücke und starrte auf den näherkommenden Planeten Devlas. Molastra sah schockiert zu Zirahk hinauf. *** Schweißgebadet schreckte Molastra auf. "Was ist passiert? Hast du geträumt, dass dein Mira-Eintopf anbrennt?" fragte Wegarik lachend. "Nun ja, du bist eine Toa des Wassers, dir sollte soetwas nicht passieren." witzelte Wegarik, doch dann sah er Molastras Augen, sie waren voller Sorge. "Er weiß es... er kennt die Antworten." sagte Molastra. "Wer? Von wem redest du?" fragte Jovan aufgeregt. "Ich hatte einen Traum... nein, nicht Traum! Vision! Ich weiß nicht woher, vielleicht ist es die Maske der Ortung, vielleicht brauche ich dieses Wissen um die Maske der Verschmelzung Orten zu können, ich weiß es nicht! Was ich weiß ist allerdings, dass ihr alle in Gefahr seid!" sagte Molastra. "Wieso?" fragte Lawora aufgeregt. "In meiner Vision wurdet ihr alle getötet! Die Donjanischen Wachen haben euch abgeschlachtet, in der Hoffnung, dass es 'Die Brücke' milde stimmt, aber... vielleicht hat Torak entkommen können... er war nicht anwesend in meiner Vision..." sagte Molastra. "Was? Torak war nicht anwesend?" fragte Jovan schockiert. "Ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er entkommen konnte." sagte Molastra gelassen. "Da bin ich anderer Meinung! Er befindet sich in der Festung Atorika und sucht nach der Maske der Ortung, ich glaube der Grund, wieso er nicht anwesend war ist, dass er der erste ist, der sterben wird! Wir müssen ihn suchen!" sagte Jovan entschlossen. Kapitel 5: Verzweifelte Suche Aufgebracht stürmten die Toa Resera in die Festung, erst vor einigen Stunden hatten sie aus der Festung entkommen können, alle außer Toa Torak, der sich auf die Suche nach der Kanohi-Maske der Verschmelzung machen sollte. Aus Angst um Toraks Leben stürmten die Toa nun die Festung und fanden wütende Wachen vor. "Ihr habt es geschafft aus unserem besten Gefängnis zu entkommen!" schrie eine der Wachen und rannte mit seiner Lanze auf die Toa zu, Jovan machte nur eine kleine Handbewegung und die Rüstung des Kriegers wurde gegen eine metallene Wandverkleidung gezogen. "Wo ist er? Wo habt ihr unseren Freund?" fragte Wegarik und drückte dem Wärter die Kehle zu. "Er... er ist dort drin..." sagte die Wache mit letzter Kraft. Wegarik lockerte seinen Griff und sah Jovan an. "Lass ihn noch ein paar Stunden dort hängen... wir suchen unseren Freund!" sagte Wegarik entschlossen. Jovan nickte Wegarik zu, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen öffnete Molastra die Tür, auf die der Wächter gezeigt hatte. Die vier Toa betraten den dunklen Raum, während hinter ihnen die Tür zuflog und durch einen komplizierten Mechanismus so fest verschlossen wurde, dass keiner der Toa sie von innen aufbekommen konnte. "Ich hab das Gefühl dieser schmierige Schleimwurm hat uns reingelegt!" sagte Lawora wütend. Wegarik entzündete eine Flamme, damit die Toa den dunklen Raum erkunden konnten. "Wer sammelt denn so einen Müll hier?" fragte Lawora, während sie eine Art Büste von einem Podest hob. "Das ist kein Müll, denke ich... so wie ich die Donjaner einschätze heben sie alles auf, an das sie glauben." erwiederte Molastra. "Dieses kalte Gesicht würde ich mir in zehn Jahrhunderten nicht auf meinen Nachttisch stellen." sagte Lawora angewiedert und legte die Büste zurück auf ihr Podest, nur um weitere Skulpturen anzusehen und zu verstellen. Jovan sah sich währenddessen die Rüstungen an, die in jeder Ecke des Raumes standen. "Ich denke das wird uns helfen." sagte Wegarik, der sich nun zu Jovan gesellte. "Jede dieser vier Rüstungen trägt eine Laterne in der Hand, damit können wir den Raum beleuchten." sagte Wegarik und ging von einer Rüstung zur anderen um die Laternen anzuzünden. "Ich frage mich nur wo Torak ist..." sagte Lawora und ging quer durch den Raum, als sie plötzlich über etwas stolperte, eine... eine Stufe. Schnell rappelte sich die Toa der Elektrizität wieder auf um zu sehen wohin die Stufe führte, es war nicht nur eine Stufe, nein es waren genau acht Stufen. "Hast du etwas entdeckt?" fragte Jovan aufgeregt. "Ich denke schon... Jovan wie hast du nochmal gesagt sah die Skulptur aus, auf deren Kopf du die Maske der Verschmelzung gesetzt hast?" fragte Lawora. Jovan ging schnell auf seine Toa-Schwester zu und starrte die Skulptur an, dann begann er seinen Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein, so eine Skulptur war es nicht, sie hat ausgesehen wie ein Toa, aber dieses Teil sieht eher aus wie eine achtköpfige Schlange... und sieh dir diese Mäuler an... von dieser Gestalt könnte sich Teridax bei seinem nächsten Gestaltwandel eine Scheibe abschneiden, grausig sieht es aus..." sagte Jovan zitternd und wandte sich ab. "Moment mal... seht ihr das? Die Stufen sind in einem Achteck angeordnet, in jeder Ecke befindet sich eine Skulptur." "Und was hat das mit Torak zu tun?" fragte Molastra desinteressiert. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber diese Skulpturen ähneln der Skulptur in Devla Krana." erwiederte Jovan und ging auf die Skulpturen zu. "Jede zweite Skulptur starrt auf dieses Schlangen-Rahi... die anderen sehen genau in die andere Richtung, aber was ist das? Es sieht so aus als ob man die Skulpturen drehen könnte." sagte Jovan und begann an einer der Skulpturen zu drehen, bis sie auf die Schlangenfigur starrte, daraufhin ertönte aus einem der Mäuler der Skulptur ein lauter unheimlicher Schrei. Kapitel 6: Sechs Geister Der Schrei wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter, bis er fast unerträglich war. Die Stimme klang unheimlicher als alles, was die Toa Resera in ihrem gesamten Leben jemals gehört hatten. Nun begann der Boden zu vibrieren, immer stärker bis es schon einem kleinen Erdbeben glich, aus dem kleinen Erdbeben wurde ein starkes rütteln. "Was bei allen großen Wesen passiert hier?" fragte Jovan, der sich an einer Steinskulptur festhielt, was sich allerdings nicht als sicherer Zufluchtsort herausstellte. Die Skulpturen begannen sich wild um die eigene Achse zu drehen, wodurch Jovan quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand prallte. "Iregendjemand will nicht, dass wir hier sind!" schrie Lawora verzweifelt. "Iregendjemand? Ich denke eher Irgendetwas!" erwiederte Wegarik, nun begann sich die achtköpfige Gestalt zu Bewegen, wie Stein der zum Leben erwachte. Die Kreatur ließ ihre Köpfe wild in der Gegend herumschleudern, bis sich ihre Köpfe in die Richtung der Steinskulptur drehten, die von Jovan gedreht worden war. Nun streckte die Kreatur ihren Kopf zu der Skulptur und begann ohrenbetäubend zu schreien. "Ich hoffe ich sterbe! Ich will nicht sehen was jetzt passiert!" schrie Molastra. Das Erdbeben erreichte nun seine höchste Stufe, Altare wurden umgestoßen, Büsten fielen von ihren Säulen und antike Gegenstände vielen von Podesten. Die achtköpfige Kreatur schrie noch immer aus vollem Hals, auf ein mal konnten die Toa Resera etwas erkennen, eine schwarze Wolke... sie schoss aus den Mündern der Skulptur. "Ich verstehe was du meinst!" schrie Wegarik und versuchte sich so gut er konnte hinter einem der umgestoßenen Altare zu verstecken. Die Wolke nahm nun die Gestalt der Skulptur an und formte sich somit einen eigenen Körper. Dann starrte sie den achtköpfigen Drachen an. "Patu nahar tu netu firdat!" (Erstarre wieder du wiederliche Kreatur!) schrie das Wesen, woraufhin das Erdbeben aufhörte und sich das Drachen-Wesen wieder in eine Skulptur verwandelte. Dann blieb die Gestalt für einige Momente regungslos stehen. "I wakna et tu presanta patar!" (Ich weiß, dass ihr anwesend seid!) sagte die Kreatur und drehte sich in die Richtung, in der sich die Toa Resera versteckten. "Hör zu, wir wollen dir ganz sicher nichts böses..." sagte Wegarik und kroch langsam aus seinem Versteck. Er sah die Eigenschöpfung in einigen Metern Entferung vor sich stehen, sie sah auf den Boden, ihr Kopf von einem Kapuzenmantel überzogen. Dann hob die Gestalt langsam den Kopf, wodurch ihre leuchtend gelben Augen in Erscheinung traten... gelbe Augen... eine Farbe, die so bedrohlich war, dass sie im Idekria-Universum nicht of benutzt wurde. Wie in Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegte sich der gelbäugige auf Wegarik zu und hielt seinen Kopf fest. "Nahara na nida tu navidat!" (Eines Tages wirst du bereien!) sagte die Kreatur. Sie hatte fauligen Atem und ihre gelben scharfen Zähne glitzerten bedrohlich in dem schwachen Lichtschein, den das Feuer abgab. Dann drückte der schwarz gekleidet Wegariks Kopf zusammen, bis dieser in Ohnmacht fiel. Die Kreatur wusste, dass weitere Toa anwesend waren, schenkte ihnen jedoch keine Beachtung... er hatte größere Aufgaben vor sich. Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde war das Wesen verschwunden. *** "Eure Berichte gefallen mir nicht! Ihr wisst wie gefährlich es ist fremde Wesen in die Kammer zu schicken!" erwiederte die Wache, nachdem sie seinen beiden Kollegen zugehört hatte. "Egal wer es tut, aber ihr müsst Oharik informieren... und ich werde liebend gerne dabei zusehen wie er euch in der Luft zerfetzt!" das waren die letzten Worte, die Torak belauschen konnte, bevor die Tür geschlossen wurde. Er vergewisserte sich, dass die Luft frei ist und kontrollierte dann den Stein, in dem er sich eingeschlossen hatte. Mit einem lauten Klatschen landete der Toa auf dem harten Marmorboden. "Das hört sich ja höchst interessant an... wo auch immer dieser Herrscher starb... dort sind meine Freunde jetzt." sagte Torak und schlich auf leisen Fersen durch den langen Gang um die Räume zu untersuchen, die sich hinter den Wänden verbargen. Gerade als er eine Tür schloss und sich die nächste ansehen wollte sah er eine Gestalt am Ende des Flurs, die in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt war. "Terzon!" sagte die Gestalt wütend. Torak rieb sich die Augen um sich zu vergewissern, dass er dieses Wesen wirklich sah, doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war die Gestalt verschwunden, aber an der Stelle an der sie stand war der Marmorboden wie verdorben... schwarz und porös. "Wer auch immer diese Gestalt war... an ihr haftet der Tod wie ein Ta-Matoraner an Ta-Metru. Kapitel 7: Der erste Zusammenstoß Es wurde immer dunkler, der Planet Devla schob sich langsam vor die Sonne und verhinderte somit, dass ein einziger Lichtrahl die Oberfläche Donja Nagjas berührte. Nun waren Donja Spira, Donja Waima und Donja Atorika ebenfalls in Dunkelheit gehüllt. "Bei Mata Nui... das wird knapp!" sagte Wegarik, der durch ein vergittertes Fenster hinaus auf den Horizont starrte. "Der Planet ist schon zu sehen, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis wir mit ihm zusammenstoßen..." sagte Molastra. "Und das ist nicht das schlimmste, Donja Atorika ist der letzte Planet in der Kette, das heißt, dass sich Devla zuerst durch die anderen Planeten schlagen wird, wenn wir nicht schnell etwas unternehmen! Aber was? Wir können schlecht noch so ein Wesen erwecken!" sagte Wegarik und lief auf die Statuen zu, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine orangene Gestalt hineingeworfen wurde. "Torak! Du lebst!" sagte Lawora und fiel Torak um den Hals. "Ja, aber nicht mehr lange! Habt ihr eine Ahnung wer Terzon ist?" fragte Torak. "Nein, wieso denn auch?" fragte Jovan. "War nur eine Frage. Habt ihr auch dieses schwarz gekleidete Wesen gesehen? Es sah wirklich unheimlich aus und hat im Boden ein Loch hinterlassen, als ich es untersucht habe wurde ich gepackt und hier hereingeworfen." erklärte Torak und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Ich verstehe diese Welt nicht, ich meine..." Wegarik wurde unterbrochen als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte, der so laut war, dass die Toa Resera beinahe in ohnmacht fielen. Lange hielt der Ton an und wurde von heftigen Vibrationen im Boden gefolgt. Die Toa rissen schockiert ihre Augen auf, sie wussten was passiert war... Donja Nagja war mit Devla kollidiert. "Das ist nicht gut..." sagte Jovan, als er wieder hören konnte. Wegarik nickte ihm zu. "Nurnoch Minuten trennen uns von einem unglaublich schrecklichen Schicksal!" sagte Wegarik, doch Jovan schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die sechsköpfige Drachenfigur, die nun erneut zu leben begann und ihre Köpfe wild in der Gegend herumschleudern ließ, bis die Köpfe alle hoch in die Luft gestreckt waren und begannen zu schreien. "Nicht schon wieder..." sagte Molastra entmutigt und griff zu ihrer Waffe. Aus den Mäulern der Drachenfigur kam erneut eine schwarze Wolke, die sich langsam einen Körper formte. "Macht euch bereit, die Chance so ein Wesen zu töten bekommen wir nie wieder!" sagte Molastra, doch ihre Waffe wurde ihr aus der Hand geschleudert als das Wesen sie böse ansah. "Das würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht tun! Ich kann euch zu eurer heißgeliebten Maske bringen." sagte die neue Figur. "Du... du bist doch derjenige, den sie die 'Brücke' nennen, oder?" fragte Wegarik überrascht. "Wieso willst du uns helfen?" fragte er weiter. Die Brücke sah ihn verstohlen an, sodass man nur ihre leuchtend gelben Augen sehen konnte. "Ich helfe euch nicht, ich helfe nur mir selbst. Mein Leben besteht darin eine Brücke zwischen dieser und anderen Welten zu sein, und wenn eine Welt nicht mehr existiert benötigt sie auch keine Brücke mehr... verstehst du was ich meine?" fragte Zirahk. "Na dann mal los!" sagte Torak, während der Devla Planet in der Ferne immer größer wurde und in wenigen Minuten mit Donja Waima zusammenstoßen würde. Die Brücke sah die Toa an, welche auf die Tür zuliefen und versuchten diese mit ihren Elementarkräften zu zerstören. "So werdet ihr nicht weit kommen." sagte die Brücke. Die Toa sahen sich um und sahen wie sich die Mäuler der Drachenkreatur in sechs Portale verwandelten. Kapitel 8: Maske "Wo in Mata Nuis Namen sind wir hier?" fragte Wegarik schockiert als er die Kammer betrachtete überall hingen Waffen und unarlte Gerätschaften standen im Raum, die so aussahen als wären sie schon seit jahrtausenden nicht mehr benutzt worden. "Das war alles nur ein Trick... du wolltest uns nur hierher locken um uns zu töten." sagte Wegarik. "Euch zu töten würde keinen Sinn machen." sagte Zirahk und nahm ein langschwert in die Hand, nur um es Torak zu überreichen. Jedem einzelnen Toa gab er eine andere Waffe, er übergab sie mit großer Vorsicht. Die letzte Waffe nahm er selbst in die Hand. "Es sind insgesamt sechs Dämonen, jeder von uns kann nur einen töten, so besagt es die Legende." erklärte Zirahk. "Moment moment... wir sind hier um die Planeten zu vereinen, nicht um irgendwelche Wesen zu töten, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört habe!" schrie Molastra und warf ihr Schwert auf den Boden. Zirahk warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu, den sie allerdings nicht erkennen konnte, da Zirahk sein Gesicht verdeckte. "Diese Waffen sind die einzigen Waffen, mit denen ein Dämon getötet werden kann!" sagte Zirahk hasserfüllt. "Dann verrate mir eins, wieso sollten wir uns zuerst um diese Wesen kümmern, wenn alle Planeten zu zerbrechen drohen! Vereinen wir den rest der Planeten, bevor alles zerstört ist!" schrie Molastra, dann gab es einen weiteren lauten Knall, lauter als der erste und die Vibrationen waren um einiges stärker. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." sagte Zirahk und öffnete den Ausgang. "Halt! Wir kommen nicht mit, wenn du uns nicht sagst was passiert ist und was passieren wird!" schrie Wegarik entschlossen und hielt sich an einer der gerätschaften fest, bevor das Erdbeben verstummte. Zirahk raste auf Wegarik zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. "Also gut, hör zu. Die nächste Vibration wird so stark sein, dass das Gefängnis der sechs Dämonen zusammenbrechen wird und dann werden nicht nur diese sechs Dämonen, oder inzwischen nurnoch drei, befreit, sondern ihre Armee genauso! Wir müssen das verhindern indem wir die Statuen mit diesen Schwertern zerstören!" schrie Zirahk. "Was ist daran schlimm?" fragte Lawora. "Du weißt wohl nicht wer die sechs Dämonen sind, oder? Das sind Wesen, die seit Anbeginn der Zeit existieren und das pure böse verkörpern. Drei sind schon frei, wir müssen auch ihre Statuen zerstören." sagte Zirahk. Jovan verschränkte die Arme. "Wieso, die drei sind schon frei!" sagte Jovan. "Diese drei sind die schlimmsten von allen! Terzon ist die Wut. Krakna ist die Gier. Zaxora ist die Macht. Wenn wir ihre Statuen zerstören werden sie machtlos sein, sie haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, sie können nicht zurück an ihren Heimatort und werden langsam schwächer." "Na dann los!" schrie Wegarik, auf seinem Weg zu der Tür sah er aus einem der Fenster. Der Devla Planet schien bedrohlich nah. Wenige Minuten trennten die Toa Resera von Leben und Tod. Wenige Minuten waren übrig um die Statuen zu zerstören und die Planeten zu vereinen. "Wir werden es nicht schaffen! Die Maske ist verschwunden! Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist, geschweige denn wo wir sie hinbringen müssen." schrie Torak. "Ein Problem nach dem anderen!" schrie Zirahk und sprengte die Tür zu der Kammer mit den Statuen. Kategorie:Epos Kapitel 9: Der Knall Die Toa und Zirahk strömten in den Raum, im inneren befand sich die Statue des Drachen mit den sechs Köpfen. Drei der Skulpturen, die drum herum aufgestellt waren sahen die Statue an. Jovan nahm seinen Werfer in die Hand, jeder positionierte sich hinter einer der Statuen. "Wenn wir sie nicht gleichzeitig zerstören werden sie entkommen!" schrie Zirahk und ballte seine Faust. "Also auf drei!" schrie Lawora. "Eins..." begann Wegarik vorsichtig, "Zwei...", fuhr er fort, "Dr..." Wegarik konnte nicht fertig sprechen, denn ein Beben erschütterte die Erde. Aus Reflex zerschlug Zirahk die Statue Terzons, nur um schockiert zu sehen, dass die Toa unter dem Beben ihr Gleichgewicht verloren hatten und auf dem Boden saßen. Zirahk starrte aus dem Fenster, der dritte Planet war zerstört. Der nächste würde Donja Atorika sein... und dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Die nächsten Sekunden vergingen wie in Zeitlupe, Terzon sah sich langsam um als er sah wie die Statuen zu vibrieren begannen. "Es ist soweit!" schrie Zirahk und warf sich schützend über die Toa, die sich gegen eine Wand kauerten. "Was passiert hier?" schrie Lawora. Das Beben wurde immer stärker. Nun bekamen die Statuen risse und zersprangen unter lautem Knallen. "Wir haben die Statuen nicht gleichzeitig zerstört, die Dämonen sind frei und wir werden sie nicht mehr einfangen können!" schrie Zirahk. Aus drei der Statuen strömten schwarze Wolken heraus, die langsam auf den Ausgang zuflogen. "Wir müssen die Maske der Verschmelzung finden!" schrie Wegarik und versuchte auf den Ausgang zuzulaufen, doch nun bekam eine der Wolken eine feste Form und starrte Wegarik an. "Aus dem Weg du Rauchwolke, ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen!" "Kantora ka i na patar!" (Niemals werde ich dich durchlassen!) schrie die neue Gestalt. "Wer bist du, dass du über mich entscheiden willst!" schrie Wegarik und griff das Wesen mit seiner Waffe an, doch Zirahk verhinderte, dass er auf das Wesen einstechen konnte. "Lass mich los! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass diese Wesen nichts gutes verheißen, ich werde ihn töten!" "Verschwende nicht deine Kraft! Diese Dämonen sind unsterblich! Das ist Paxona, die Verführung! Du darfst ihr nicht nachgeben, sie nutzt deine Schwächen aus und verführt dich ihnen nachzugeben! Lass sie nicht siegen! Wir müssen die Maske finden, wir haben nich mehr viel Zeit!" schrie Zirahk. *** Die Festung war ein Chaos, Krieger rannten von allen Räumen hinaus in die Freiheit, zwei schwarze Wolken flogen bedrohlich über den Kriegern vorbei und kreisten um den Planeten Devla um ihn aufzuhalten. "Wieso verlangsamen sie den Planeten?" fragte Molastra aufgeregt. "Um uns Zeit zu verschaffen. Die Quelle ihrer Energie sind die Statuen, auch wenn nurnoch überreste davon vorhanden sind. Aber wenn es nicht einmal mehr Überreste gibt können sie nicht existieren. Ein Zusammenstoß wird diese Überreste zerstören und somit auch sie. Wir brauchen die Maske, wir müssen die Planeten vereinen und zwar sofort!" schrie Zirahk, als wären die Krieger nur Fliegen stieß er sie zur Seite und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Festung. "Sie muss in einer der Herrschaftskammern sein!" sagte Torak aufgeregt. "Dann werden wir und sie mal vornehmen!" erwiederte Zirahk und öffnete eine Tür, auf einem Thron ruhte die Kanohi der Verschmelzung, erreichbar für jeden - so sollte es auf jeden Fall scheinen. Kategorie:Epos Kapitel 10: Fragmente "Das ist eine Falle..." sagte Zirahk leise zu sich selbst und hielt die Toa zurück, die auf die Maske zuliefen. "Wartet... irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, und zwar ganz gewaltig nicht. Die Maske würde nie einfach so unbewacht hier liegen, nicht nachdem die Krieger gesehen haben, dass sie von solch enormer Wichtigkeit für euch ist. Das ist eine Falle!" schrie Zirahk, doch es war zu spät, dort wo sich der Thron mit der Maske befand stand nun ein grob aussehendes Wesen. "Wer ist dieser Angeber?" fragte Torak und belud seine Steinschleuder mit Elementarer Energie. "Das willst du nicht wissen... er ist mehr als nur ein einfacher Dämon, man sagt er... oder besser 'sie' sei die Mutter allen bösen." sagte Zirahk. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür zugeschlagen und die Kreatur murmelte leise vor sich her, neben ihr entstand ein schwarzer Schatten, der mehr und mehr eine Gestalt annahm. "Wir können uns nicht mit diesem Dingsbums hier außeinandersetzen, wir haben eine Aufgabe!" schrie Wegarik. "Nein... Sie ist wegen mir gekommen..." sagte Zirahk leise. "Wegen dir? Was ist hier los? Weißt du was, ich will es garnicht wissen, ich will nur meine Mission erfüllen und zurückkehren, zurückkehren in das Universum aus dem ich stamme!" schrie Jovan und schoss einen Magnetblitz auf die schwarze Kreatur, diese bewegte nur ihren Arm und schleuderte Jovan durch den Raum. "Katora kana ta paktra!" (Wir haben einen Pakt!) sagte die Kreatur und lief langsam auf Zirahk zu. "Warte einen Moment! Ich biete dir weit mehr als dieses eine Geheimnis... ich biete dir meine Seele, wenn du den Toa die Maske übergibst!" bot Zirahk der Gestalt an. Diese erhob ihr Gesicht, ein schrecklicher Anblick, den keiner der Toa beschreiben konnte, bzw. wollte. "Kop!" (Wieso!) schrie die Gestalt. "Um deine verachtenswerten Kinder zu retten!" erwiederte Zirahk. Die Gestalt lächelte und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter, wodurch ein Geräusch ertönte, das sich so anhörte als wäre ihr Genick schon eine Millionen Mal gebrochen worden. "Entrovas! 10 Kapna!" (Einverstanden! 10 Jahre!) sagte die Gestalt und löste sich auf, aus der Luft fiel eine legendäre Maske der Verschmelzung auf den Boden. Zirahk sah die Toa betroffen an, dann wandte er sich ab. Lawora hatte die Maske an sich genommen und wollte sie gerader aufsetzen als sie den Blick in Zirahks Augen sah. "Was ist eben passiert?" fragte sie besorgt. "Ich habe ihr meine Seele verkauft... sie gab mir nurnoch zehn Jahre um meine Mission zu erfüllen..." sagte Zirahk. "Welche Mission?" "Was glaubt ihr, wer die Dämonen gefangen hat? Wer sich das System mit den Statuen ausgedacht hat? Und was glaubt ihr... wer hat Angst, dass seine eigenen Kinder ihr einmal in den Rücken fallen und will sie deshalb sicher in Gefangenschaft sehen? Ich hatte die Mission ihre Kinder zu fangen, aber ich bin gescheitert... ich gab ihr meine Seele um meine Mission erfüllen zu können, damit ihr die Planeten vereinen könnt." "Wieso will sie nicht, dass ihre Kinder sterben?" fragte Torak. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ich diese Mission nicht erfülle... erwartet mich etwas schlimmeres als der Tod." sagte Zirahk. Der Satz wurde von einer langen Stille gefolgt, dann aktivierte Lawora die Maske und alles erstrahlte in einem hellen Leuchten, jedes Fragment, jeder Splitter, der je zu Devla Donja gehört hatte wurde zu dem letzten verbleibenden Planeten gezogen und bildete erneut einen Planeten, auf dem der Kampf gegen das Böse nie enden würde... zumindest scheint es so. Epilog Lawora öffnete langsam ihre Augen, das Licht war erloschen und sie fanden sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. "Endlich seid ihr auch wieder da..." sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Die Toa der Elektrizität starrte die Toa, die vor ihnen stand lange an. "Helryx... wieso hast du uns auf diese Mission geschickt?" fragte Lawora. "Es musste getan werden, ohne Devla Donja gibt es unsere Welt nicht mehr." erwiederte Helryx. "Bitte frag nicht weiter nach, alles was ihr für eure nächste Mission wissen müsst, wisst ihr. Und der Rest wird hier erklärt." sagte Helryx und übergab Lawora einige Videobänder. "Was soll das heißen? Ich will eine klare Antwort und nicht nur verschlüsseltes Gestammel!" sagte Torak aufgeregt. "Ich habe etwas besseres als nur einfache Antworten... ich habe euch Videos gegeben. Seht sie euch an und ihr erfahrt eure nächste Mission. Diese führt euch zu einem Ort, den ihr nur allzugut kennt." sagte Helryx und verschwand. (Hier gehts weiter: The last Sunset)